STEVEN UNIVERSE ERA 3 ADVENTURES
by RubyHobbit
Summary: So we have a two year gap from when peace was made between homeworld and the movie that is being made so I figured why not write about what life was like during that time for a small bit. This is just like the episodes where we will go through one adventure after another. I hope you like it. Remember I write this just for fun so sorry if I don't always update that much. -Ruby
1. A Ruby's Freedom

**RUBYHOBBIT: ****Hello everyone nice to meet you, and I hope you enjoy my Steven Universe fanfic. Take not I do not own any of the characters except for the OC's I make. Steven Universe is a cartoon network show that was created by Rebecca Sugar and is shown on Cartoon Network during the morning hours when it starts back up for the day. It's a great way to start the morning sometimes. Warning there are some spoilers in this as well, so if you haven't seen the fin alley (I have no idea how to spell it right for some odd reason) please stop reading and go watch it now if you feel like it will cause a problem. Other than that, thank you for choosing to read this as a part of your day **

**Sincerely Ruby **

**And again**

**WARNING **

**STEVEN UNIVERSE IS A SHOW CREATED BY REBECCA SUGAR**

**AND PLAYS ON CARTOON NETWORK**

**WARNING **

**SPOILERS TO THE SHOW ARE AHEAD **

**I AM NOT TO BLAME IF YOU READ SOMETHING YOU DID NOT KNOW ABOUT BECAUSE YOU HAVENT WATCHED A CERTAIN EPISODE YET. PLEASE TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION BEFORE YOU BEGIN AN ACCUSATION.**

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

**STEVEN UNIVERSE  
ERA 3 ADVENTURE**

A RUBY'S FREEDOM

'_Freedom? No more rules? Is this real? I don't have to fight anymore or protect anybody?' _  
a Ruby stood in shock as she learned that the rules of her world just got flipped upside down. The Crystal gems weren't their enemies they were now allies? Pink Diamond was really gone but we must follow her son? Whatever a son is, and it prefers to be called _Steven?_ What kind of gem is that?

She was so confused, but she was also a little glad. Ruby was used to being treated like dirt by her owner Aquamarine. She always complained on how she liked her old Topaz guardians more. How inferior Ruby was to Aquamarine and how many times she got beat down to the ground for not be a good enough protector.

Ruby was one of the best Rubies ever made yet she was never good enough. Now she had no idea how to be good enough? She thought she had to be the best fighter, best protector she can be. She was supposed to risk her life for the one she was supposed to protect. Even if that meant she'd become shattered herself. Now however she was being told she didn't have to do that anymore. She could be whomever she wanted.

Ruby was thinking on what she should do with her new way of life when aquamarine walked in mad as hell.

"I can't believe those lies made it to the diamonds. I can't believe that they fell for those lies even more. I've been working for idiots. We have been made to perfection with no problems for era's and now our enemy shows up with lies and we are just supposed to go with it." Aquamarine flew straight to Ruby. "You come with me, we are going to go and fix this little, um, what's a good word, ah yes fiasco. If the diamonds listened to those off colored nobodies, they will listen to us."

"But what if-"

"IF WHAT? Don't forget that I own you and control what you can and can't do you worthless Ruby, and if you don't do what I want I will simply have you bubbled or worse shattered. It's not like I can't replace you with someone better." Aquamarine said in a nonchalant voice and laughed. Ruby drooped her head sadly.

'_I guess things aren't really different after all.' _Ruby did the salute of the diamonds and stood her ground as best as she could. "As you wish Aquamarine. I will guide you to the diamonds."

The way there wasn't far, however it felt like it was forever with how much Aquamarine complained about Ruby and how she was worthless. It always started out the same.

"Why did I only get one Ruby? I need more protection than that."  
"I thought you were the best one made so far, so why are you the worst Ruby I have ever met?"  
"Do you even know what I am saying? Or are you so simple minded that you only know how to throw a punch?"  
"Shouldn't we already be there, you can't do anything right, I swear if I didn't need a bodyguard I'd have shattered you by now."

And on and on she would continue with her merciless rant on how Ruby was awful. Ruby hated it. She wished that she could leave and not have to deal with a death consequence, but that would make her an off color, an outmode, a crystal gem. Which was just a one-way ticket to getting shattered. Or so she thought, however what happened earlier today? Was that a real thing or was it just a joke? Either way she would find out soon. Aquamarine and Ruby had finally made it to the diamonds home.

They were there recently for the ball of course where there was the fusion fiasco that Aquamarine loved to talk about. Since that was really the only thing "worth going to here," as she always said. Though Ruby thought about it a lot differently.

She would have loved to go and dance like all the other gems did. Even if it was organized and a little boring, it would be more fun than just standing around and watching from a distance. Ruby also wished to know what fusion was like. As a Ruby who was top of her class sure she fused with other Rubies but what amazed her was fusion with a different gem like that other Ruby she saw. The one that fused with that Sapphire, that was amazing. She wondered if she could do that herself one day. Fuse with another gem instead of another Ruby. Was it any different though? Would she even get that chance? One thing for sure she knew she would never be able to while under the ownership of Aquamarine.

Ruby sighed it was a hopeless thought nothing more, and it would be best to not dwell on the topic any longer. However, that all changed when she opened the door for Aquamarine.

The world she saw when those doors opened was a dream right? It had to be. There were gems dancing and having a good time, and not in a corrected order. The Diamonds were dancing to with the gem Steven who was fused with that human pet it brought. Aquamarine was frozen in shock and Ruby was excited. Suddenly the diamonds and Steven noticed the doors opened and Ruby and Aquamarine standing there. Blue diamond came to us first.

"What are you waiting for come in." That is what snapped Aquamarine out of her trance and made her immediately lose her mind. She was yelling at Blue Diamond which was a crazy thing to do in the first place. She really lost it. Blue Diamond didn't know what to do to calm her down either. She tried to but she then became over filled with emotions and caused us all to start crying along with others who didn't know what was going on. Steven came over to us suddenly, still fused with his human pet, and crying as well.

"Blue calm down its okay. I'll talk with these guys don't worry. You go and relax and hang out with Yellow and White some more." It said it so nicely. Steven was kind and I couldn't believe it with my own eyes, but I saw blue diamond smile and hug it. I didn't know the diamonds did such a thing.

"NONNONONONONONONONO BLUE DIAMOND I AM AN AQUAMARINE THIS HUMAN FUSED MUTATION OF A GEM IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! I DEMAND THAT YOU RETHINK YOUR DECISION THIS INSTANT!" The gem Steven didn't really like hearing that, and frowned slightly, but then smiled and told blue diamond he would take care of this. I was suddenly scared.

Aquamarine pulled out her wand as soon as she could and was aiming it at the Steven Gem and I didn't know what to do. She was going to attack it. This Gem that came here and spoke with the diamonds, gave me a chance for something better. For something that wasn't set in stone like I thought.

Before I knew it when Aquamarine went to attack I jumped in front of the Steven gem, and everything went black.


	2. THE MATCH THAT WAS STRIKED

**RUBYHOBBIT: ****Hey everyone I'm so glad that you guys are sticking around to see what happens next. I can't believe this has already been added to 3 peoples favorites lists. Special shout outs to  
**_**PURPLECATLOVER93  
PYRO2334  
**_**and **_**THE GOD EMPORER 777.  
**_**It is an honor to know that you enjoy my story so far. I hope I continue to see you guys throughout this story. Please tell me anything that you feel you need to ask, criticize, or just compliment if you want to. Other than that, enjoy the story.  
-Sincerely Ruby 3 **

**WARNING **

**STEVEN UNIVERSE IS A SHOW CREATED BY REBECCA SUGAR**

**AND PLAYS ON CARTOON NETWORK**

**WARNING **

**SPOILERS TO THE SHOW ARE AHEAD **

**I AM NOT TO BLAME IF YOU READ SOMETHING YOU DID NOT KNOW ABOUT BECAUSE YOU HAVENT WATCHED A CERTAIN EPISODE YET. PLEASE TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION BEFORE YOU BEGIN AN ACCUSATION.**

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

_**STEVEN UNIVERSE  
ERA 3 ADVENTURES**_

_THE MATCH THAT WAS STRIKED_

Stevonnie saw the attack coming and got prepared for it, but what they didn't expect was the Ruby to intervene and protect them instead of the Aquamarine. The attack caused the Ruby to poof to nothing but the gem that represented her. The sound of her gem hitting the crystal ground was the only thing that could be heard, because the party hushed at the sight and everyone was looking at Stevonnie and Aquamarine.

Aquamarine looked extremely angry now. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU PATHETIC MUTATION THAT WAS MY RUBY GUARD! NOW WHO WILL GUARD ME?!" she aimed her wand at Stevonnie who snapped out of their confusion and became angry as well.

"Is that all you care about?! Your protection?"  
"Um yes, I'm an Aquamarine, you're nothing compared to me. I have more power in my thumb than you do. So, I shouldn't have to deal with someone who can't do anything to me. You're just a waste of time"

"But what about her? Was she a waste of your time?"

"Yes, she was." Aquamarine said as if it was nothing to her. "I'd honestly want a gem that would actually do some damage to my enemies. She was Era 2's most flawless Ruby ever made. Even better than 3 Rubies combined as a team. However, I found her to be quite useless. I'd be in much better care with an Amethyst." In Stevonnie's mind Steven was holding Connie's hand looking seriously at what just happened. That Ruby protected them from Aquamarine who was going to try and kill them. It was obvious that she didn't agree with who she was supposed to protect, and he started thinking about the Amethyst at the human zoo under the control and order of the Agate, and how she treated them. Did this Ruby go through the same thing? Connie saw what he was thinking about and a she saw the memory he was thinking of through a memory butterfly and immediately became angry. 

"How many gems are like this? Why do they treat each other like this? Don't you have feelings at all? You just poofed your partner and all you can do is complain."

"Well if she didn't jump in front of my attack, I could continue to talk to my diamond and get rid of you. A great way of dealing with two things causing me a problem wouldn't you agree Mutant." Aquamarine gave Stevonnie an icy stare. Though what she said only made Stevonnie laugh. "Why are you laughing Mutant? Do you find your failure amusing?"

"No, I find your disbelief in what has happened amusing." Stevonnie smiled which ticked Aquamarine off.

Aquamarine was ready to fight she lifted her wand up to attack Stevonnie, and Stevonnie pulled out their shield. Their sword was in Stevens hotdog duffle bag now. They didn't think they really needed it now since they just finished the war. There was no more need for any fighting, Or, so they thought. However, right before Aquamarine could make a single move to Stevonnie a bright yellow bolt of lightning hit her.

Aquamarine was poofed within seconds. Stevonnie turned around and saw Yellow looking very angry.

"We just got you back, like hell are we going to let you be taken away again." Yellow said.  
"She is right, but do not worry Steven. We won't shatter her. Since she is from my court she will reside where she needs to be. I am sorry for putting you in danger." Blue became sad and caused everyone to start crying, and Stevonnie to unfuse this time. Blue blamed herself for the attack even though it wasn't her fault that Aquamarine disagreed. Regardless she went to the gem and bubbled her and sent her to where she kept her gems for safe keeping.

White stayed silent and just looked worried. Steven sighed and went to the Ruby laying on the ground. "You didn't have to do that you know. Protecting us." Steven began to cry slightly. Garnet came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She knew what she was doing. Its okay Steven."

"But Garnet why?"

"Good Question, you sound just like me when we met your mother after we fused on Earth." Garnet smiled at Steven, and Steven remembered the story about how Ruby and Sapphire met. He couldn't wait for this Ruby to wake up. He was glad he had another new friend.


	3. STRENGHTS AND DEMANDS

**RubyHobbit: Hey guys long time no see. I am so sorry for the late update I have been extremely busy. Being an adult is not easy, but all the hard work is worth it. Anyways I have special shoutouts to Lukerio13. Thanks for joining us I am so glad you like the story so far and I am also stoked to see some reviews from you guys which I will answer any reviews well now and at the beginning or ending of each chapter depending on the question. I may even answer the question during the story as well if you guys get any theories on what I am going to write next. Sadly, both the reviews were from guest accounts, but I hope the ones who wrote the reviews see these responses.**

**Review #1- Aquamarine is such a *****  
RubyHobbit: Yes she is also the one from the show I thought it was a nice idea and she has another part in this story just wait to the next time you see her.**

**Review #2- This is a nice story are you going to continue it as a collection of one shot? I would like to know what happened with ruby and aquamarine.  
RubyHobbit: I might continue it as a bunch of one shots after the story is finished I am just a super busy person so I am not always able to post as I warn in my profile it may take months for me to update which I am sorry about that I don't mean to make you guys wait for so long. But just know that until the story says complete there is so much, I have planned to write for you guys.**

**And that was the reviews again I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter I hope you love it.**

Strengths and Demands

It had been 3 weeks since the Ruby from the party at the diamonds was poofed. Her gem was sitting on stevens living room table unchanging. Steven was sitting on the couch staring at the gem wondering if she was finally going to reform like how he did with the other gems when they got poofed. Garnet noticed this and came up to him.

"Steven staring isn't going to cause her to form again." Garnet said in her monotone voice smiling slightly as she saw him look up and pout at her.

"I know but its been 3 weeks Garnet, that's longer than pearl takes to reform."

"That may be true but last time Pearl reformed on her own she wasn't trying to figure her world out again." Garnet said as she sat down next to Steven.

"Yeah I guess we did change a lot for everyone."

"Remember how you spent time with Ruby Rider?"

"Of course, Garnet how could I forget, that's what led to your marriage."

"Well remember how she said she had to figure out how to do things on her own without sapphire."

"Yeah."

"Well that's probably what's going on for this Ruby. As you know Rubies were protectors of certain gems. Depending on their team or their strength as well as the gem needing protection were all features of who they were and how they had to be."

"Okay like how there were 5 Rubies for Jasper because they were the best team together right?"

"Sort of. They were a great team for a strong fusion but individually they were not stronger than each other so they had to learn to work together. There are different types of rubies and not all of them have to be in a team to be strong." Steven eyes lit up at Garnets words and reminded him about what Aquamarine said before she was poofed.

"So, when Aquamarine said that this Ruby was the strongest Ruby from ERA 2, she meant…."

"Yes, this Ruby was alone when you met her, and I don't doubt that she wasn't alone beforehand. Her strength should match Rubies from ERA 1 but that would be rare to come by in ERA 2. With the limited supplies and resources around gems like her were sent alone to guard certain gems. Mainly ones that could handle themselves just as well as become vulnerable. Teams like that, if paired correctly would be dangerous."

"Like how Aquamarine was paired with Topaz before?"

"Exactly."

"That would explain why she had this Ruby." Steven sighed remembering when he gave himself up and was taken to home world the first time with Lars.

"Why do you say that."

"The first time to home world when I gave myself up Lars and I managed to convince the Topaz to our side. She attacked Aquamarine but because of her status and the situation she was not able to poof her. Not that I could blame her, I was scared to." Steven said as he remembered the whole situation. "I hope nothing bad happened to them and that they are happy together." Garnet nodded her head.

"Because of that situation if it were reported like that her Topaz would be dispatched and separated but nothing bad would happen. I bet you they are happy with each other right now with their love."

"That is good, but what about this Ruby? Do you think she will be alright when she reforms?"

"We will just have to see about that." Steven smiled and then a light red showed and the Ruby on the table began to float.

"OOOH SHE'S COMING BACK!" Steven got excited as he was about to come face to face with a new friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Don't you just love how things work out in strange ways get ready for the next chapter where you get to meet a new Ruby and what she is like and her new name so you don't get too confused.**

**Until next time  
Sincerely RubyHobbit**


End file.
